


Klance Singer AU: Perfect Harmony

by Alessia_Mutant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Lotor, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fist Fight, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance smut, Manager Coran, Rivalry, Singer Keith, Singer Lance, Singer Shiro, Unexpected Romance, singer hunk, singer pidge, stupid mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessia_Mutant/pseuds/Alessia_Mutant
Summary: Lance always wanted to become a music sensation. When he makes one of his idea's a reality, his friends help him create a band that would make it to the top. Problem, Lance's self-proclaimed rival, Keith, is asked to join.Togther, Lance, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro fid themselves signed by Altea Music Studios and work their way to the top of the charts.That is until The Galra Empire catch up to them and the leader of the band, Lotor, find a way to break down Voltron from the inside out. With Keith's new found crush for Lance, and the group's struggle to fix a huge mistake, would they even be able to become what they once were? And would Keith ever be able to bring himself to admit to Lance about his feelings when he still believes the other thinks he is just a member of their band.





	1. The Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is writing his own songs in the collage's recording studio while Pidge and Hunk study and keep him company. Lance asks for help on testing out some lyrics and while he sings with Pidge and hunk he gets an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well time to get started!! First things first, the ages:  
> Lance- 20  
> Keith-21  
> Pidge- 18  
> Hunk- 20  
> Shiro- 26  
> Allura- 27  
> Coran- ... not necessary info XD
> 
> There will be smut later in the book and it will have a warning, anything graphic will also have a warning along with any sensitive subjects. This book may not be updated very often but I will try my best to update as much as I can!!!!!

He sat in the small recording studio his collage had, the notepad sat in his hands, and his pen scribbled across the pages as he wrote the lyrics that came to mind as his arm rested on his acoustic guitar that laid in his lap. 

“Then the stars will spell our names…” He mumbled to himself as he wrote another line of lyrics, putting his notebook back on his music stand and began to play the chords he had written along.

That was how he did it, spending hours at a time in the studio trying to write his songs. Sometimes he was alone, other times, like this day, his friends would come to listen. Well actually, it is more like they study and put their input in when they think necessary.

“Put more of a happy feeling to this, it’s too slow for the idea.” Lance frowned at the idea of fixing the music again yet he did so anyways, pulling the notebook back to him and began writing again. 

“Can you guys help me harmonize for a sec?” Lance spoke over his shoulder as he put his stuff down again and heard both Pidge and Hunk come up behind him to see the lyrics.

He pointed out the parts he wanted them to sing and began playing the guitar. They began singing, Lance starting, Hunk singing the pre-chorus with Pidge before all their voices fell into sync. Lance smiled as they sang together, he missed when they took music together back in highschool. 

That is when the idea came to him, it was something that he had never considered but was still something that could really become amazing. 

They finished singing, Lance still sporting his grin as his friends smiled at their sound. Then, as if he could not wait much longer, Lance blurted it out. “We should make a group.” 

Pidge and Hunk looked at him in shock. Neither were studying, music as much as they loved it they were studying their own subjects. 

Pidge laughed, shaking her head. “And what? Become One Direction?”

Lance blushed, but nodded all the same. Hunk smiled sadly. “Sorry buddy but we have our own studies and our sound, no matter how amazing it sounds, is missing something. We don’t even know if we can make it big…”

Lance frowned. He did intend to try to get somewhere with it but they did not have to. He would accept it if they wanted to just sing for fun. “Let’s just do it for fun then…”

“I don’t mind.” Hunk smiled, Lance felt his heart jump with joy at the words. Then all eyes were now on the girl standing on Lance’s other side. 

Pidge looked at the boys then to Lance’s notebook before closing her eyes, and pushing up her glasses with a frustrated sigh, she knew if she did not agree Lance would bother her beyond any human abilities. “Fine…”

Lance grinned, placing his guitar in its case before standing and embracing his two friends. But his mind could not leave the fact that they were missing something, like some voices that should be there were not. 

That was when the door of the practice room opened and a boy, just about the same age as the other three walked in wearing ripped, black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. A red flannel was wrapped around his waist and he wore a beanie, this showing his mullet. He carried a black guitar case and his face fell when he saw Lance standing in the middle of the room.

Lance’s eye soon caught sight of Keith, a cold look growing on his face from the sight of his self proclaimed rival. “What are you doing here?”

“I signed the room out for this time.”

“You signed it out for four o’clock.” Lance stood up straight, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It is four…” Keith gave an unamused look as he placed his guitar case down, crossing his own arms. Lance glared then looked at the clock. It was four. 

Lance felt his face turn beet red as he packed up his stuff along with his friends. As they walked out Lance bumped Keith’s shoulder, frowning from having to leave the room because of him. 

Though Keith had not closed the door all the way when he started practicing and as the three friends relaxed in the extra room they could hear Keith’s singing coming from the studio. 

Lance was amazed. He had never heard Keith’s voice as he never really cared to listen but the sound was angelic. It was something that he never expected to enjoy listening to, but he did. He began to hum along.

Hunk soon joined, Pidge sporting a smirk as she hummed along as well. THe way the four voices fit together was better than what only the three of them had sounded. It occured to Lance that Keith was what was missing from the beginning. 

Though Keith did not know they were singing along, the trio smiled at their sound. Lance knew he needed to get Keith to join their group whether he and and Keith liked it or not.


	2. Paladins Of Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to ask Keith to join the group, he would have thought that Keith would only reject him and move on but it seems that nothing Keith nor Lance expected has happened.   
> Shiro lives with Keith because Keith could not pay for his own rent. The two are very close and Shiro came back to the school for the day for an Alumni party, but he hears Lance's request to Keith.

“No.” 

“Why not?” Lance pouted as Keith walked around him, ignoring Lance’s protests. The tanned male had decided to ask Keith to join their new band and Keith had immediately refused. 

As much as Lance denied it, he did not have a reason to not like Keith. Except for his mullet, but that was just his hair. The truth was that Keith was really talented and Lance really wanted him to join the band. 

“I thought you hated me?” Keith kept walking, his annoyance level was up high and he was trying his best not to tell Lance to back off already. But Lance just kept following, a slouch in his step as he tried to get Keith to agree. 

“Well, I don’t hate you. Hate is a strong word. You just aren't my favourite person in the world but that does not mean you are not talented. It also doesn’t mean that Pidge and Hunk won’t like you.” Lance knew that Pidge and Hunk would like Keith, Hunk liked everybody and both Keith and Pidge seemed to have that mysterious feel about them. 

Keith turned on his heel to face Lance, this causing the boy to stop walking and stand up straight. Keith looked Lance in the eye, a frown on his face. If he did not give Lance the smallest bit of the answer he wanted then he knew the boy would not shut up. “I’ll think about it alright?”

“Yes! I’ll come back to you tomorrow!” Lance ran away, most likely towards the recording studio before Keith let out a frustrated groan. 

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. The male whipped around to see his roommate Shiro standing behind him. 

Shiro graduated years ago and was also in the music program, he was a legend at the school. He was signed by Altea studios yet has not made much music yet. He had gotten into an accident a year back and had to go into surgery for his arm. He never had time to write his own songs. 

Keith was shocked that Shiro was even there but then he saw the sign over the school entrance. Alumni Party. Then it made sense. Shiro laughed at Keith’s shocked face before patting the boy’s shoulder. “I was invited don’t worry.”

“I’m not embarrassed…” He shrugged off Shiro’s hand. Shiro raised an eyebrow before nodding behind Keith. 

“Who was the guy from before?” Keith frowned. Shiro knew Keith was gay, any time he saw Keith talking with another male he would tease Keith about it. Keith hated it but he knew Shiro would not stop so he never said anything. It was like an older brother teasing his sibling over a crush. 

“Lance McClain. He’s another music student, begging me to join his and his friend’s band. He claims they are going to go far.” Shiro raised an eyebrow before smiling. 

“Then do it.” Keith’s face fell into shock. He never even wanted to consider joining the band, he felt he was better off alone. Though once Shiro wanted something he would never stop. 

“Shiro-”

“I’m definitely interested, we should check it out.” Now Keith was really surprised. But he also knew that Shiro did not like working alone so any band opportunity, that would be thought to go far, he would audition for. 

Keith just groaned and Shiro began walking towards the recording studio. Keith followed, clearly re thinking all his life decisions as they knocked on the closed door. 

Lance answered, his eyes widening at the sight of Shiro waiting by Keith’s side. “Lance right? I’m Shiro.”

Shiro held out his hand and Lance’s face light up. His hesitant tanned hand taking a grip to shake Shiro’s prosthetic one. “I’m a huge admirer…”

“Keith was telling me about the band you tried recruiting him for and he decided to join.” Lance perked up, his grin only growing wider. Keith just crossed his arms over his chest. “I would like to ask if I could join as well?”

“Of course!” Lance grinned and pulled the two into the studio, a shocked Pidge and Hunk. They were already standing and greeting the two new members, clearly getting along quickly. 

After all the excitement died down, Keith found himself looking at the open notebook on the music stand. The lyrics on the page were amazing, he could barely believe they were written by Lance. 

“That is what we are practicing.” Keith looked at Lance who was now sitting on a chair with his guitar resting on his lap. “All the stuff is sorted out from one to five, we were looking for a fifth member after you.”

“I’m number four then?”

“Yeah, Shiro is five. I’ll fix more after as we go along… you going to sit?” Keith nodded and took a seat. Shiro had read over his and Keith’s shared copy of the music. They were shared only because Lance had not expected to have all five members here this soon. “Ready?”

Everyone nodded, Lance beginning playing and everyone singing at when they were put in the song. It was almost magical in Lance’s mind, he had not imagined how good they would sound as a group until they hit the final chorus, when the vocals all finally emerged together. 

Then the song finished, the original trio cheered, Shiro smiling along. Keith was impressed but was still not totally sold on the whole ‘we are a group’ thing. 

“So maybe being One Direction is not as bad as it seemed!” Pidge laughed as she playfully nudged Lance. Lance responded by jokingly rubbing the arm he got hit on. “But we need a name.”

They all nodded along, everyone’s faces becoming thoughtful as they tried to think of names. Keith let the other’s do the thinking, he would not have much idea’s anyways, that was until he saw a doodle he did on his notebook during class. It was the letter ‘V’, yet it looked like a symbol. 

“Voltron.”

“Voltron?” Keith’s face flushed as he blurted out the words, earning questioning looks from the group. He then grabbed his notebook and re drew the symbol, writing voltron underneath it. 

“Voltron.”

The group beamed, that was the name. The symbol had made it feel perfect, then Lance’s eyes lit up in a way that scared everyone around them. A look he gives when he gets an idea that is not always a good one. 

“We can be the Paladins of Voltron! Shiro can be the leader, the black paladin! Keith can be the right hand man, the red paladin. Pidge will be the left hand, the green paladin. Hunk can be the left leg, the yellow paladin and I, Lance McClain, will be the blue paladin, the right leg of Voltron!” Pidge let out a loud laugh and Keith let out a quiet chuckle at the stupid idea. Though Shiro looked to be in thought, actually considering the idea as Hunk comforted Lance as he sulked because of Pidges laughing. 

“I like it.” Then all eyes were on Shiro, he nodded to Lance who cheered. “Well then paladins, should we start our rise to the top?”

“To the top?”

“If we are going to have this group why not make it be best group the world has ever heard.” Lance beamed at Shiro, his dream was finally being put to reality. 

The tanned male stuck his hand out, waiting for the other’s to pile theirs on top. They did, all expect for Keith who was once again rethinking this whole decision. 

“Come on Keith…” It was Pidge who gave him a confident smirk. Keith put his hand in, he did not expect a smile to grow on his face as he looked around at everyone. 

Then, just as in sync as when they were singing the group cheered. “Voltron!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I am posting and between this and others, the updating my be slow. I promise I will do my best to impress you guys!!


End file.
